


Grimmjow's first Pride

by kumiko12a



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Door Sex, Gift Exchange, M/M, My First Smut, Pride Parades, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiko12a/pseuds/kumiko12a
Summary: Even though this was Grimmjow's idea, he's regretting it already. But how often does an Arrancar get to experience a parade? Much less during Pride.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 69





	Grimmjow's first Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for EmpressLilum for the pride month gift exchange. It's my first fic with actual smut and I wrote it with a pounding headache. So I apologize profusely if it's terrible. I tried to keep ichigo and Grimmjow in character as much as possible, but there are a few ooc moments. That said, please be gentle with me *bows* Please enjoy!

Ichigo grinned, tugging at Grimmjow's wrist as he wove through the crowds of people. "Come on! If we don't hurry we'll miss the good spots!" he exclaimed, his grin growing impossibly wider as he made his way closer to where the others should be waiting. It was Pride weekend and he didn't want to miss the parade. Grimmjow had been initially curious about it, but now. Now he just wanted to incinerate everyone with a cero. He didn't think there would be so many  _ humans _ in one place. He let out a sigh and resigned himself to a long day in the blistering sun with his idiot boyfriend and his equally idiotic friends. "I'm going to blow up the next person that walks into me." he growled, fingers flexing as if starting a cero. Ichigo heard the mutter and glared at him over his shoulder, "Don't you dare." he hissed, squeezing his wrist hard in warning. "They're not going to attack you, most of them are just drunk or exhausted from the heat." Grimmjow eyed a nearby reveler, sea blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stopped, turning to face Grimmjow. And since Grimmjow was too busy giving people the stink eye, he didn't notice Ichigo had stopped and walked right into him. “Oi, what the hell Ichi.” Grimmjow grumbled, looking down at the smaller redhead. Ichigo just smiled up at him in the most disarming manner possible and tilted his head a little “Do I need to remind you that this was YOUR idea?” Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow’s brows drew together, evidently preparing a retort. “I believe your exact words were ‘Ichi, what’s this pride thing? And what’s a pa...rade?’.”    
  
Grimmjow rolled his eyes again and sighed “Let’s just go get this shit over with.” Ichigo laughed, looking out over the crowd for their group. He saw Chad on the far side of the street and waved at them. “Over here Grimm, I found them!” he said as he pulled Grimmjow through the crowd, not noticing how many people just moved out of their way from one look at Grimmjow’s scowling features. They finally got to the group and Ichigo was ecstatic to discover that they had a pretty good spot near the edge of the sidewalk. They’d be able to see the floats and parade participants with no trouble! Grimmjow just snorted and shook his head at his boyfriend’s behaviour and turned to watch some of the participants start to file down the street. Ichigo had briefly filled him in on what a parade was, but he said he’d only really understand if he saw it. He had to admit, silently of course, that it was actually kind of cool. Lots of different costumes and colours. And the things Ichigo had called floats. Those were his favourite.    
  
At one point Grimmjow turned to Ichigo when a group of people wearing large feather wings and headdresses walked by waving to the crowd, and asked if they were Arrancar. Ichigo looked momentarily shocked before he started to laugh. “No Grimm, those are humans. They’re just dressed up for fun.” Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a moment and then shrugged, he didn’t get it but they were pretty neat so he didn’t say anything. The parade lasted a couple hours and then his shinigami crew decided they wanted to get food and look in the shops along the parade route. Grimmjow was antsy to get home already, too many people were staring at Ichigo in his little crop top rainbow shirt and it was annoying him. He pulled Ichigo to the side and informed him he wanted to go. So Ichigo promised after food and some shopping, they’d go home and do whatever he wanted for the rest of the night. Grimmjow smirked and asked if he was sure about that. Ichigo nodded, his desire stirring at the look on Grimmjow’s face.

* * *

Grimmjow slammed Ichigo against the door as soon as it was closed, his mouth descending on the shinigami’s bare neck. They’d been stuck with his shitty shinigami friends all fucking day at the damn parade thing, and now he just wanted to devour the redhead and leave him breathless on the floor. He pushed Ichigo’s face sideways against the door and bit down on the side of his neck, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of his throat. Grimmjow slid one hand around to the small of Ichigo’s back and pulled his hips forward hard, grinding himself against Ichigo’s crotch. He nipped his way up to Ichigo’s ear and bit the lobe harshly with a growl. “Made me wait all goddamn day for this. Made me hang out with your shinigami friends instead of letting me fuck you in that cute little rainbow crop top you have on.” He growled possessively into Ichigo’s ear, causing the other man to shiver violently. “Put yourself on display for anyone to see. But you’re mine, aren’t you Ichi?” The redhead groaned and displayed more of his neck for the Arrancar. “Yes Grimm, I’m yours. Only yours.” Grimmjow grinned against Ichigo’s ear, pressing against him harder. Stepping back once he heard the low moan rumble out of the other man’s chest, he pulled down on the aforementioned crop top. 

  
“Then show me. Kneel.” He growled out, a satisfied smile sliding across his lips as Ichigo sank to his knees in front of the door. Ichigo reached up, pulling Grimmjow’s belt undone, and smoothing his jeans open. Long fingers brushed against the outline of Grimmjow’s cock, slipping into the opening of his boxers to pull him out. The redhead leaned forward, dragging his tongue slowly along the length of the shaft, amber eyes staring up at Grimmjow’s sea coloured ones from under his lashes. The Arrancar growled low in his throat, hand threading into orange locks and gripping them tightly as Ichigo continued to slowly slide his tongue along the shaft and tip. He curled his tongue around the tip before taking him into his mouth, tongue rubbing along the underside as he moved forward and back. Ichigo kept one hand on Grimmjow’s hip to make sure he stayed steady and that Grimmjow didn’t get too feisty and accidentally choke him on his dick. The younger swallowed down as much of Grimmjow’s cock as he could, his hand sliding along the amount of shaft that wouldn’t fit in his mouth. Grimmjow started to push and pull Ichigo’s head using his hair to guide him along his cock. A low moan left his chest as he watched his cock disappear into Ichigo’s mouth. “Fuck Ichi, you look so good with your mouth stuffed full of my cock.” A few more thrusts into Ichigo’s mouth and he pulled him off, his lips making an audible wet pop as he was pulled off. “Get up and turn around, put your hands on the door and keep them there.” Ichigo stood and turned as he was told, spreading his legs automatically as Grimmjow rifled through his pants for the travel size lube and condom he always kept on him. He poured some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed it on and around Ichigo’s hole, earning a low mewl of pleasure from the younger man. Grimmjow grinned and slid the condom onto his cock, slicking it up with the rest of the lube packet. He pushed the head of his cock against his hole and rubbed against it. Ichigo sighed in pleasure and pushed his hips back against him.

Grimmjow slid into Ichigo slowly pausing now and then to let him adjust, his teeth resting against the nape of Ichigo’s neck as he pressed him flat against the door, one hand hooked under his knee to bring it up to his side. Ichigo groaned out as his head fell back, amber eyes closing in pleasure. Grimmjow let out a deep growl and started to thrust into him, biting down into the flesh of Ichigo’s neck. His sharper than normal teeth causing small depressions in the skin, bruising it but not breaking the skin. Ichigo hissed, arching his back against Grimmjow causing his cock to press against the door. “Fuuuck… Grimm…” He could feel the predatory grin against his skin, Grimmjow’s thrusts suddenly becoming harder but not faster. He wanted Ichigo to beg for it. To become a flustered mess in his arms. Most of all, he wanted Ichigo to know who he belonged to. He broke his hold on the back of Ichigo’s neck and licked at the depressions slowly, feeling Ichigo tighten around his cock. “Mmmm like that do you Ichi? Do you like the pain I give you along with the pleasure?” Grimmjow purred into his ear, lips brushing against the sensitive outer shell of it. “You’d let me tear you to pieces as long as you got to cum, wouldn’t you?” Ichigo shuddered and let out a soft mewl, pushing back against Grimmjow. He’d always been turned on by dirty talk, but Grimmjow’s was on another level. Even though they were borderline violent and possessive, he couldn’t help but feel a deep thrill through his entire body when Grimmjow spoke like that directly into his ear. He reached back over his shoulder, tangling his fingers in Grimmjow’s hair and pulled, urging him to go faster wordlessly. “Use your words Ichi. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He growled, nipping at his ear again. “Faster Grimm…” came Ichigo’s breathy reply. Grimmjow complied with the request, his thrusts becoming faster as he dug his fingers into the hip and thigh of his boyfriend. “Not quite what I was expecting, but I guess that will do.” he chuckled, his hips slapping against Ichigo’s ass and disrupting the otherwise silent room.    
  
Grunts, skin on skin and moans were the only sounds to be heard in the apartment. Grimmjow slowed abruptly and let down Ichigo’s leg, rubbing the skin around his hip as he pulled out of him. Ichigo let out a questioning whine as he felt Grimmjow’s cock leave him and turned to look over his shoulder. Grimmjow was backing further into the apartment while crooking a finger at Ichigo. “I want to fuck you against the wall Ichi. Come here.” he demanded, standing next to the hallway wall that led to their bedroom. “What was wrong with the door?” Ichigo asked, walking toward him, body shivering slightly in anticipation of being pinned against the wall and fucked on Grimmjow’s cock. Grimmjow shrugged and made a disgruntled face “Too hard to see your face and the door has those weird panels. Thought it might hurt after a while, and not in a good way.” he muttered the last part, he had a reputation to maintain, okay? He pulled Ichigo to him when he was close enough and crowded him against the wall, quickly leaning down to capture Ichigo’s lips in a heated kiss. He bit at his lower lip and sucked harshly, Ichigo’s lip swelling slightly from the punishment. He gave Ichigo a smirk and bent down a little, getting his hands under the younger man’s thighs and lifting him, the muscles in his shoulders and back flexing as he lifted him. Ichigo slid his arms around Grimmjow’s neck and smoothed them down over his shoulders once he was situated. He knew Grimmjow had the strength and muscles to fuck him against the wall without dropping him. He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow’s midsection and squeezed his thighs

“Hurry up Grimm, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” he purred, eyes lighting up mischieviously as he watched his boyfriend’s face curl into a snarl of lust. “You asked for it Ichi, don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.” he growled, lining himself up with his entrance. Ichigo barely had enough time to get out a nod before Grimmjow all but dropped him on his cock. His slick entrance welcoming the thick cock back into its warmth. Ichigo’s head slammed back into the wall as he let out a surprised gasp. Grimmjow took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth and kiss him savagely as he pounded into him. Ichigo mewled against Grimmjow’s mouth, the new position a lot more intense than the previous one. His eyes were screwed shut, closed so tightly that small tears formed along the edges of his lids. Grimmjow broke the kiss and latched on to Ichigo’s neck, biting and sucking the flesh there. He knew Ichigo would have lots of small purple marks in the morning when the bruises settled in, but he was fine with that. People would know the redhead was his that way. He growled and slammed into Ichigo even harder. “Shit… Ichi…So good...” he panted against his neck “Want to eat you up. Devour every last piece of you.” Ichigo moaned, reaching between the two of them and taking his cock in hand. He slid his hand over it, starting slow but increasing his pace with Grimmjow’s thrusts. Grimmjow groaned, feeling Ichigo tighten around him convulsively as he stroked himself. “You feel so good, not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that.” Ichigo grinned and bit at his lip, one hand wrapping around his neck and sliding his fingers into his hair. He tugged on it lightly and Grimmjow moaned, the sound going straight to Ichigo’s already straining cock.    
  
Grimmjow fucked into him harder, feeling his orgasm coming close, his thighs flexing as he drove up into Ichigo again and again. Ichigo tightened his legs around Grimmjow’s hips, feeling his own orgasm edging closer. “So close Grimm, so close…” Ichigo breathed out, his hips trying to move either with Grimmjow’s thrusts or his own hand. Grimmjow snarled into Ichigo’s neck, biting down hard as his hips started to lose rhythm. One, two, three more thrusts and he was pushing himself as deep into Ichigo as he could go, a low growl leaving his throat as he came. He held Ichigo against the wall while the younger chased his own orgasm, coming just a few minutes later, his seed spilling over both of their chests and abdomens. Ichigo panted and leaned his forward onto Grimmjow’s shoulder. The Arrancar nuzzled against his neck and kissed the bite mark he left behind. That was definitely going to be a huge bruise. Ichigo was going to kill him. “So good Ichigo. So perfect.” Ichigo smiled tiredly at his boyfriend, enjoying the fuzzy kitten after stage of sex. He kissed his temple and patted his shoulder, silently asking to be let down. “We should go shower. We’re both sweaty from being out in the sun all day and our recent… fun.” the redhead blushed a bit but kissed Grimmjow’s cheek as he was let down, Grimmjow keeping a hand on him until his legs were steady. Grimmjow grumbled, a light pink dusting his features. But just before he turned to walk away, he kissed Ichigo and murmured “Happy Pride Ichi.” to him then headed down the hallway to the bathroom. Ichigo smiled and shook his head, this was definitely the best Pride weekend he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Alright, nothing to see here folks. Move along, move along ;] comments and kudos always appreciated but keep the comments respectful. And before anyone asks, I based this off of the pride parade in my city.


End file.
